A LESS DREARY MAN IN A TEDIOUS JOB
by mabb5
Summary: A continuation of "A Dreary Man in a Tedious Job"(which you should read before you read this story). What would happen to Picard if Q did not send him back to his own reality in TAPESTRY. What if Captain Picard is now Lt. Picard S.G.? But in this new reality, there is a consolation prize. Beverly loves him. And this almost makes up for losing the captain's chair...
1. Chapter 1

_A.N.: This is sort of a sequel to my novella, "A Dreary Man in a Tedious Job". That story is complete unto itself. And to understand what is going on here, I do recommend that you read that story first._

_This story is part of a series of both short and long stories that I am planning to set in this alternate TAPESTRY universe which is a separate alternate universe from all of my other novels and stories. _

_In "A Dreary Man in a Tedious Job", Q does not return Captain Picard to his Enterprise. Instead, Jean-Luc is still stuck in the alternate universe where he is a lieutenant. In the mean time, the charms of being a lieutenant senior grade are beginning to grow on Jean-Luc as he learns just how much Beverly loves him. And how he can now freely love Beverly in return._

_STAR TREK is Paramount's property. I'm just playing in their playground for a while. All the usual disclaimers apply._

_And please, if you feel so inclined, leave a review - good or bad. It's what encourages writers to keep on writing, if only to prove the negative reviewer is in error. Heaven knows, I turned a short story into a novel because people kept encouraging me. And their kind words have brought about my continuation of that alternate universe which is something that I don't think that I really would have done without those reviews._

_**A LESS DREARY MAN IN A TEDIOUS JOB**_

He was a contented man at the moment. The former captain of the _U.S.S. Enterprise 1701-D_ stretched, appreciating the feel of the Risian grey cotton sheets sliding against his naked body. Lieutenant Senior Grade Jean-Luc Picard, smiled to himself, and then he rolled over onto his side on his new, much larger bed, and studied in great detail the woman sleeping next to him. She was the one who had presented him with the sheets. And though, in theory he disdained such indulgences, when he shared such luxuries with Beverly, he found himself appreciating them. _Soft sheets… silken skin…_ He approved…

Ever since the Lenarian incident, Beverly had been spending all of her nights with him. And Jean-Luc Picard did not mind this one little bit. Especially since, for some reason, he'd been kicked out of his old quarters and assigned new ones, two decks above his old residence. He had supposed that having been promoted to lieutenant senior grade had been the impetus for the change in his shipboard address. His new quarters were slightly larger than the old though the walls were still Starfleet grey. And the walls did have one important feature that the old quarters did not have - a view portal. It was small; nothing like what could be found in the captain's quarters. But still, he now could gaze at the stars as he wished… _with Beverly in his arms._

A low beep alerted him to a message on his view screen. Sliding out of bed and donning his short grey robe, Jean-Luc made note of the fact that at times, Beverly could seemingly sleep through anything. Including hails from their captain.

He went to his desk and read the short message. Captain Halloway wanted to see him in the captain's ready room at 1430 hours. Since that was hours before his gamma duty shift began, Picard did wonder what the captain wanted.

Unfortunately, he found out.

At the duly appointed time, he stood before the captain of this _Enterprise_. His double pips gleamed. His boots bore an inspection-ready shine. In short, he looked and tried to act as if he were the perfect senior grade lieutenant, who was now a gamma shift bridge officer under direct command of Lieutenant Commander Data.

The sandy haired, sixtyish, somewhat stout captain of Scottish and mixed ancestry seated behind the ready room's desk hid his amusement at Lieutenant Picard's oh-so-proper stance and attitude. Granted, Captain Thomas Ian Halloway ran a by-the-book starship, but on the few occasions when he'd encountered Lieutenant Picard, he got the impression that Picard was out to out-protocol him. Of course, since Picard had saved his life during the Lenarian incident, he was inclined to overlook such an attitude. Besides, it wouldn't hurt Commander Riker to be aware of an another bridge officer who somewhat subscribed to Captain Halloway's point of view.

Ever since the incident where Lieutenant Commander Troi had been rescued from the Romulans, Captain Halloway had not asked any of his senior officers what had really happened. And how they had known where and when to rescue Deanna Troi in the first place. But midst all of that turmoil and intrigue, Captain Halloway had gotten the distinct impression that this lowly lieutenant had been smack dab in the midst of it all. He had intended to interrogate Lieutenant Picard after the DeSeve and the Romulan defector's incident, but then Picard had saved his life by taking the Lenarian blaster shot that had been intended for the captain of the _Enterprise. _And since the end result of all of this were some glowing reports of the captain of the _Enterprise's_ actions to Starfleet Command, Halloway had decided not to delve too deeply. He was a man with ambitions beyond the captain's chair. Still, he was curious.

This time, instead of making the subordinate wait at attention for a few minutes in front of his desk before deigning to speak to the lowly lieutenant, Thomas Halloway nodded in the direction of the lone chair in front of his desk.

"Be seated, Lieutenant Picard."

Somewhat surprised by this unexpected gesture, Picard nodded and seated himself on the chair, still maintaining a proper, straight back position.

Halloway stood. "I'm getting some coffee. Would you like something, Lieutenant?"

Now, really startled by this question, Picard uttered, "Tea."

Captain Halloway added, "Earl Grey, I believe." Even though the man didn't move or say anything, Halloway could tell that he had really shocked this lieutenant. For he was not a captain who normally took note of his subordinates preferences in most matters. Going to the replicator, he returned with the two steaming mugs and handed Picard his tea. He didn't reveal that he'd learned of Picard's beverage preference during his visit to sickbay to see how Picard was recovering after the Lenarian incident.

"Thank you, Sir." Picard felt quite uncomfortable. He could count on one hand the number of times he had shared hospitality in this ready room with his officers on either side of the captain's desk. It just was not something that he'd readily done when he had been a captain - much less a lieutenant.

Smiling to himself, Halloway returned to his comfortable captain's desk chair. "I suppose you're wondering why I ordered you here, Jean-Luc."

Picard nodded. He still had to repress his instinctive reaction to someone calling him by his first name in this reality.

Halloway continued. "Though your official record doesn't seem to indicate it too much, I've been given the impression that you're somewhat skilled with diplomatic matters."

"I have some experience, Sir."

"In fact, your record doesn't seem to indicate too much of anything, when it comes to your abilities. Yet Commander Riker's recent reports about you are positively interesting. Why were you hiding your abilities in the lower decks all these years?"

Jean-Luc hadn't a clue as to how to _really _answer that question. Fortunately, Halloway came up with his own answer.

"I suppose it is because of Beverly." He watched as with a steady hand, Jean-Luc picked up his mug of tea, drank a bit, and then returned it to the desk's edge. The captain was impressed that this lieutenant was not being intimidated by these personal questions. "I learned a long time ago that anyone Beverly considered to be a friend, was a person to make note of. Beverly does not grant her friendship - or her sexual favors - imprudently." He could tell that Picard did not like his referencing Beverly's private affairs in such a manner. The captain sighed out loud. "I have been courting the lady for some time. My family has been friends with the Howards for decades. My grandmother was Felisa's second cousin." At this pronouncement, the captain observed that the lieutenant raised an eyebrow.

"I was not aware of your connection to Caldos, Sir."

Thomas knowingly smiled. "Actually, Beverly and I go all the way back to Scotland. Our ancestors do, that is." Halloway drank some of his coffee. "I would have preferred it if Beverly had chosen me as a lover. But once Wesley became Locutus, I knew that would never happen. My duty as captain to this ship would prevent it."

Picard decided that it was wiser to take another sip of Earl Grey. The last thing he wanted to discuss with this man was the captain's treatment of Wesley after he'd been rescued from the Borg. For Halloway was one of the many in Starfleet who still in some way, blamed Wesley Crusher for becoming Locutus. None of them seemed to grasp the fact that they should have been thankful that Wesley had been picked as Locutus. For though he was young, Wesley had been able to save the Federation in the end. Not in quite the same way that Picard had done it, but still, Picard doubted that there were few others with the mental fortitude to have survived and succeeded like Wesley had.

Halloway didn't expect a response from Picard. From what little he'd observed of this officer, the man kept his thoughts to himself. "Anyway, because of the way you handled that situation, that's why I'm considering you for a new assignment."

In spite of himself, Picard was curious. "New assignment?"

"Yes. If you could manage to discreetly date the woman that the captain was trying to woo at the same time, and not end up scrubbing exhaust manifolds with a manual toothbrush, then you are probably the right officer for the job."

"I am not sure that I understand, Sir…"

Then Halloway said that which would explain everything. "Lwaxana Troi."

This time Picard's hand did tremble as he returned his tea mug to the desk top.

"I take it that you know of the Ambassadress, Lieutenant Picard?"

Choosing his words carefully, the lieutenant answered the captain. "I know _of_ the lady. I have met her in passing, but I doubt that Commander Troi's mother would remember me."

"And I'm sure that you have heard _all _the stories about the lady."

Picard nodded. "I have learned of a few improbable incidents…"

"Believe them. They're all probably true, and then some."

"I am well aware that Lwaxana Troi has a reputation and that dealing with the lady can be... _problematic."_

"We're picking up the Betazed delegation and taking them to the conference on Rigel X. Once they are on board, lieutenant, you will be the officer responsible for the handling of the Ambassadress."

Picard gulped. Suddenly, he felt sweat forming on the back of his neck and on his forehead.

The captain continued. "Do whatever you need to do even if it means not making the gamma shift on a daily basis. Just let Commander Data know when you can't make your shift." Halloway finished off his coffee. "Anyway, use any and all the ship's resources, officers, sedatives, booze - whatever. _Just keep the lady away from me_." The captain stood. So the lieutenant did as well. "Am I understood, Lieutenant Picard?"

"I will do my best, Sir." Picard shuddered at the thought of what it would take to control the Ambassadress.

The captain sighed again, knowing that he might be asking more of the lieutenant than was humanly possible for a mere mortal to achieve. "Just do your best. I am well aware that the lady is a formidable force of the universe. _I won't court martial or demote you - unless I find myself married to her before we reach Rigel X."_

Picard stood attention. "Aye, Sir," he replied. And then he considered what level in Dante's rings of hell he should mentally consign that member of the Continuum that was continuing to plague his life. _For it sounded like Lwaxana Troi was on a man hunt. And that she'd set her sights on the captain of the Enterprise…_

_At least it wasn't him. This time. He hoped._


	2. Chapter 2 Muddling Through

_**A LESS DREARY MAN IN A TEDIOUS JOB**_

_**CHAPTER 2: Muddling Through**_

His dress uniform itched. And the collar was chafing the side of his neck - once more. The dress uniform always did this, in any reality. And for the life of him, Lieutenant Jean-Luc Picard, senior grade, could not figure out why Starfleet with its vast numbers of geniuses, engineers, architects, clothing designers, life-style engineers, etc., of whom more than half were male, could not design a dress uniform that fit a humanoid, male body comfortably. Even when the uniforms were custom made, which was a vice to which Jean-Luc circumspectly subscribed, they still did not fit quite right. Even if the tailor followed the official Starfleet patterns for the uniform, there was still something off about said uniform.

Matters weren't helped any that he was standing here at attention, waiting in Transporter Room Five, for the Ambassadress from Betazed, who, if the chronometer on the control panel was correct and Jean-Luc Picard had no reason to think otherwise, was now thirty-two minutes late. Lieutenant Picard seriously considered asking Mr. Data to check and see if there was a problem. _Other than the problem being Lwaxana Troi, of course…_

The transporter room doors swooshed open. An irritated Captain Thomas Ian Halloway stormed into the room. "She had the gall to personally demand that I meet her here! Who does she think she is? A bloody Sassenach queen?" he complained to his First Officer trailing after him. Will just rolled his eyes, and then glanced about to make sure that the ambassadress' daughter wasn't in the room. Captain Halloway noticed this. "Where's Commander Troi?"

"According to Commander Data, Commander Troi's counseling session is running late - a crisis of some sort. She asked me to tell her mother that she will be joining her mother, later this evening," an apologetic Lieutenant Picard explained. While he silently understood the reasons behind Deanna's sudden patient crisis, he doubted that the captain would if Lwaxana behaved like Lwaxana usually did toward the captain.

The sound of the transporters being activated silenced any further remark that Halloway might have made.

Captain Halloway bowed before the lady on the transporter platform accompanied by Mr. Homm and four of her entourage, and then formally stated, "Welcome aboard, Madame Ambassador."

Lwaxana stepped off the platform, her silken, virulent purple skirts swirling about her hips as the multitude of ruffles framing her bared bosom fluttered as she moved. She stuck her hand in front of Captain Halloway's bulbous nose.

The captain took it, pivoted and presented the hand to Lieutenant Picard. "Madam Ambassador, may I present one of my bridge officers, Lieutenant Jean-Luc Picard? He's your new Starfleet liaison on board the _Enterprise._"

Not even bothering to glance at the lieutenant, Lwaxana started to immediately - and loudly - complain. "No, Tommy_. I want only you and your senior officers as my escorts. _No one lower than a commander will do, my dear. Appearances, you know."

Deciding to take the matter in hand both literally and figuratively, and actually knowing what to do with the knuckles that Captain Halloway had thrust in front of his face, Lieutenant Picard bowed in front of the lady, firmly grasped the lady's hand, kissed each knuckle, and then, for good measure, lightly stroked a finger across the palm of her hand. He tried to ignore her perfume which was currently stinking up the transporter room.

Startled by the lieutenant's action, Lwaxana stopped her complaining and started to actually listen to what is was that Captain Halloway was saying. "Lieutenant Picard, is it?" she cooed as she finally did bother to look over at this officer. He seemed familiar. "We've met before, haven't we?"

"Yes. At other diplomatic functions." Picard uttered these words with his most stentorian, former-captainly voice.

The sound of his voice captured the lady's attention. Apparently, after thoroughly inspecting the lieutenant, Lwaxana decided that she liked what she was looking at. He was suitable. She glanced over at Captain Halloway. "You were saying, Captain?"

Halloway could not quite contain the gleeful tone in his voice as he enumerated. "Lieutenant Picard is the officer who helped save Commander Troi's life from the Romulans. And as for his suitability as an escort for such an esteemed ambassadress as yourself, well, Lieutenant Jean-Luc Picard is a member of the French nobility on Earth. His brother is a _Comte _which still means something with the 'right' sort of people. And Jean-Luc is also half-owner of one of the finest wineries in all of the Federation…"

Lwaxana abruptly interrupted the captain. "_Château Picard is __you__?_" Visions of bottles of _fine de la marne _brandy suddenly appeared in the lady's imagination. _A title was nice. A winery was not something that could be ignored_. Her gaze upon Picard suddenly acquired a proprietary air…

"Of course it is!" Halloway boomed. "I've boasted about that fact on more than one occasion…"

Picard sincerely doubted that Halloway had ever done so. _But still_… Picard considered the captain and the way that the man was oh-so-adroitly maneuvering him.

Suddenly the hand which he was still holding, yanked him forward. And Picard found himself squished against a very ample bosom. It moved. And so did he.

"Come along, Jean-Luc. I've a mind to take a relaxing Parallax bath. The trials and tribulations of travel you know. All the stress… I need to relax. And _you_ are going to assist me…"

Picard heard Halloway chuckle as the Ambassadress from Betazed pushed him out the transporter room door. It was then that Picard knew for sure that he had seriously underestimated this man who was captain of his _Enterprise_. _He supposed he should have realized that __any__ captain of the Enterprise would be a skilled tactician. Captain Thomas Ian Halloway was definitely more than just a martinet._

**=/\= =/\= =/\=**

Jean-Luc's trepidation grew the moment he was half-dragged into the holodeck and beheld the program for the _Parallax Mud Baths. _He hadn't known about the 'mud' part before this moment.

Mr. Homm was remarkably swift for a man his size. The room was in readiness. Jean-Luc realized this and the fact that even though Lwaxana had only been on board the _Enterprise_ a few times, she was remarkable familiar with the layout of the ship, for she'd had not one whit of difficulty in finding holodeck three.

His trepidation grew as he observed the Ambassadress from Betazed unhook and then shimmy out of her purple dress. It took only a few seconds for the lady to become totally nude and then sashay down the steps to sit in the mud bath.

Picard had not moved from the spot he'd claimed when he'd entered the holodeck. This did not please Lwaxana. "Strip!" she ordered as she stared at him, anticipating his obeying her commands.

"Strip?" he uttered, as his brain rapidly went through all of his choices that would not result in Madam Troi vociferously complaining to Captain Halloway in her favorite, shrill tone of voice.

"Well, yes, Jean-Luc. Of course. You don't want to get your dress uniform muddy."

Picard actually would have preferred that option if he had been given it. But knowing that the lady would show no mercy toward his modesty, there was only one thing that he could do, and still uphold the honor of all French men along the way - not to mention Starfleet officers in general. Jean-Luc Picard turned away from the lady presenting only his back to her, as he quickly removed his dress uniform and underclothing, wrapped a towel about his waist, then turned and sat down to remove his shoes and socks. With a sense of sangfroid that was part of his personal sense of the absurd, he then casually strolled to the steps into the mud bad, turned again and climbed down the three steps holding onto the railing with his behind to the lady, and then, once he was thigh high in the mud, he dropped his towel and flung it onto the ledge. Then, as if he had not noticed Lwaxana's annoyance at his little 'Picard' maneuver, he chose to sit directly opposite of the lady in the mud bath.

Lwaxana vented her frustration at his thwarting of her intent to see him buck naked. "You do know that Betazeds consider the naked body to be a beautiful sight to behold, don't you? I didn't think that a man of _your age _would be a prude! You're supposed to be accommodating _my_ cultural preferences!"

"And I have - to the best of my abilities within the parameters of _my_ personal preferences," the lieutenant coolly responded as he nodded at Mr. Homm, and then accepted a flute of champagne from the manservant. Mr. Homm respectfully bowed in Picard's direction, and gave the lieutenant a brief, real smile. Then Jean-Luc took a sip of the champagne. And he was not that surprised that Captain Halloway had provided the Ambassador from Betazed with a bottle of his family's champagne. It was one of the rarer vintages too. _Probably the '31._

He was amused by the fact that Mr. Homm had chosen to serve him _first_, before Lwaxana. The way the lady was sputtering indicated to Jean-Luc that this was a heretofore new experience. He was also very glad at this moment that he was not a telepath. He could only imagine how Lwaxana was mentally berating her servant. On the other hand, Mr. Homm's expression had not changed one little bit. He was benignly smiling throughout her temper tantrum. And he seemed to be enjoying himself.

Finally Lwaxana grabbed her flute, and drained the glass. She them imperiously held out her glass for more wine. Mr. Homm obediently filled the flute.

"Your family does know how to make good wine," she observed as she calmed down, drinking this glass more slowly and appreciatively. She tried to lasciviously study what she could see of him. Which wasn't much since the mud was up to Picard's collar bones by this time.

"_Merci,_" he calmly answered, unruffled by Lwaxana's attempts to discombobulate him. "My elder brother _Robert_, along with his wife Marie, runs the family business. He is very good at what he does."

Lwaxana studied the man seated across from her more closely, and then, as if she'd reached a decision, she observed, "You're not like most of the Starfleet toadies to which I've become accustomed."

"I don't believe that I have ever _toadied_ in my life," Jean-Luc politely replied.

She laughed. "Now that is something that I do believe." She stood, noted that Picard's gaze did stray in her direction as she moved a few steps closer to his side of the pool, and then sat down again. "I don't want to scare you - too much," she explained as she put down her glass on the pool ledge. "Mr. Homm, we're going to need at least two more bottles."

Mr. Homm merely nodded toward a table where there were four champagne buckets icing bottles of wine.

Picard mentally groaned at the sight of so much champagne. If he drank even a bottle, he wouldn't be fit to work his shift tonight. "Picard to Commander Data," he called out.

"Commander Data here, Lieutenant Picard."

"Captain Halloway asked me to inform you when I would be unable to make my gamma duty shift due to my, er, other assigned duties."

"Captain Halloway has already told me that you will be not be available until we reach Rigel X. I have already removed you from the duty roster."

"Did he," Picard muttered under his breath. Then, more strongly he replied, "Thank you, Commander Data. Picard out." Picard forced himself to relax back against the pool wall. He permitted himself to make note of the pulsations of the pool's jets, and the soothing way the mud glided and swirled about his body. Absentmindedly, he drank more of his champagne, and really didn't even notice when Mr. Homm refilled the glass.

"This is… pleasant," Jean-Luc observed as he was amazed by the way the stress of this situation seemed to be evaporating from his body.

"You've never tried this program before?" Lwaxana softly asked, as she sidled just a little bit closer to her target.

"I rarely explore such programs," Jean-Luc remarked, as he drank some more champagne. He felt rather good at the moment. Surprisingly so. "Perhaps I was in error. I believe I shall be more adventurous in the future. I know that Beverly enjoys such experiences." He waited to see how Lwaxana would react to the mention of his lover's name.

Lwaxana merely raised an eyebrow, seemingly unconcerned by the mention of another woman's name. "Beverly, she is the woman you love?" She waved her hand as if to silence his protests. "She is foremost in your thoughts… even now." Lwaxana glanced about the program, observing the bubbling clear water pools, the padded benches, a table laden with all sorts of delectable noshes as seductive music filled the air. "Just now, you had an image of what Beverly would be like if you placed her on a bench. You think it's the right height for you to be standing so that she can wrap her legs about your waist as you…"

"Madam, you go to far!" was his sharp rebuke. "You have no right to invade my private, personal…"

"Fantasies?"

Whether or not Jean-Luc would have given in to a tirade for her personal intrusion into his mind will never be known since at this very second, the door to the holodeck swooshed open.

"Mother!"

"Deanna!"

"A Parallax Mud Bath! What a wonderful way to relax before dinner," Deanna cheerily stated, ignoring the sudden fear in Lieutenant Picard's gaze at her appearance. From her point of view, a naked man in the company of her mother was not that unusual of an occurrence. Deanna stepped to the edge of the pool, dropped the silvery blue robe that she was wearing, and proceeded to walk down the steps, totally naked, before sitting between her mother and her mother's quarry.

Jean-Luc Picard was proud of himself that he did not visibly react to Deanna's disrobing. Though he had always noticed that the counselor was a beautiful woman, he had never once fantasized about what the lady would look like naked. His fantasies had always been devoted elsewhere.

A moment later the doors whooshed open again. "Sorry, I'm late," a semi-breathless Beverly cried out, as she rushed into the room. She too was wearing a robe - a crimson one that was one of her favorites, Jean-Luc remembered. Knowing what was coming, especially since Beverly sent a meaningful, saucy look in his direction, Beverly too stepped to the edge of the pool, dropped her robe, kicked off her slippers and then slipped into the mud bath, to sit on the other side of Jean-Luc Picard. She was totally nude now, as well.

Sighing, knowing that no being of a masculine persuasion not to mention Will Riker, would believe or condone his complaining about his current situation, Jean-Luc consigned himself to this personal hell and decided to make the best of it. At least with a naked Beverly by his side, he might be able to convince the ambassadress that he was not at all interested in any other woman other than his love. And since he was a French man, the thought of three naked woman was not _that_ distasteful…

Surprisingly, Lwaxana did not say a word about the newest member of their little mud bath party. Mr. Homm silently went about serving champagne, and as if already knowing what Deanna would prefer, provided trays of chocolate covered strawberries and other chocolate covered fruit to the two ladies.

Jean-Luc decided to collect his thoughts for Beverly did have ways of distracting him. He drank. Another two glasses of champagne. Since four glasses had always been his limit, regardless of the situation since he'd learned a long time ago that one does not ever wish to suffer through another champagne hangover, after his fourth glass Jean-Luc shook his head, and handed Mr. Homm his empty flute.

Disappointed that the champagne wasn't going to work on this aggravating lieutenant, Lwaxana mentally conceded the man this round. And then she decided that what was usually a boring trip to a conference had suddenly turned decidedly interesting.

As Deanna was working on her third glass of wine, she innocently asked Beverly, who so far, hadn't said a word, "Aren't you hosting the poker party tonight?"

Beverly dropped her glass into the mud. It went _splut_ and sank. "Damn. I am. And I was _so_ enjoying this…" Standing, and then casting a rather sultry look in Jean-Luc's direction, she stepped out of the mud bath, paused to make sure that Jean-Luc got a very good look at her, and then crossed over to the clear water pool. She dove into it.

And Jean-Luc rightly concluded that this was not Beverly's first time at taking a mud bath on the holodeck.

Beverly rose out of the pool and stepped into the robe that Mr. Homm was holding open for her. After dressing, she mentioned, "I'll see you all later. Enjoy your dinner with your mother, Deanna," Beverly commanded for good measure, as she walked out of the holodeck.

"Come along, Mother," Deanna ordered as she stood, and climbed up and into her robe, that Mr. Homm was holding for this lady. "We're having dinner together. It's time we got caught up." She glanced over at Lieutenant Picard. She duly noted that his gaze was cast elsewhere rather than upon her person as she had been climbing. She appreciated his innate good manners and sense of propriety. In some ways, her Mother had met her match.

"Oh, very well," Lwaxana complained, even as she deliberately stood in front of Jean-Luc for more than a few seconds, before eventually giving up - for now - on her quarry. She joined her daughter and they walked out of the holodeck, leaving Jean-Luc alone with Mr. Homm.

It took the lieutenant a second to realize that the holodeck mud would disappear the moment one stepped over the chamber's threshold. And that's when he realized that Beverly, by her very actions, had been doing her best to put on a show for her lover.

_He would make her pay… later._

His considerations were disturbed by the sound of Mr. Homm laughing out loud.

As Jean-Luc climbed out of the pool, Mr. Homm handed him his robe, slapped him on the back, and then laughed out loud, again. Then the giant went to the champagne coolers, picked up a bottle and didn't bother using a glass as he drank the first one down.


	3. Chapter 3: The Games People Play

_**A LESS DREARY MAN IN A TEDIOUS JOB**_

_**CHAPTER 3: The Games People Play**_

Beverly stretched, wiggled her toes, and then snuck her hand back under the sheet to lightly caress her lover's naked hip. He responded exactly the way that she had hoped that he would respond - he rolled over, toward her. He was nice and warm, so she snuggled up against him placing an arm across his waist, and then drowsed some more herself.

About half an hour later, Lieutenant Picard glanced about the unfamiliar bedroom looking for a clock. He could not see one. Acknowledging the fact that whatever he did next would disturb his dozing lover, he asked as quietly as he could, "Computer, what time is it?"

"Sixteen thirty-two hours and twenty-two seconds, Federation Standard Time," was the response.

He heard a muffled, quaint curse word from underneath his left forearm. "What?"

Beverly sat up. And for a moment, Jean-Luc could only gaze upon his love with steadfast devotion.

"The poker game starts at 1830...," she explained. She didn't have the time to reward Jean-Luc thoroughly for his unwavering devotion - and lustiness. Though she had noticed the way he was looking at her. "…and I've got to get my quarters ready."

"What can I do to help?" He looked about the room. He was not that familiar with it for from the very beginning of their love affair, Beverly had always stayed with him in his quarters. This afternoon was actually the very first time that they had made love in her upper deck officer's quarters.

"Change the top on the dining table, and then find the chairs in the front room storage area and set them up too," she ordered even as she slid out of bed. She cast her lover a rather amused look since she knew that he was watching her every naked move; then she gave him the kind of smile that usually set him on fire. "We have time for a quickie shower, I think…" She held out her hand to him, and he obligingly took it wondering if she really meant what she had just said. She did.

About twenty minutes later they had dressed in duty uniforms and had begun setting things up for the poker party.

"One of my pregnant patients is overdue in giving birth. I'm not quite ready to induce labor, but if she doesn't give birth by the end of the week, medically, I will have to do so," Beverly chatted as she started setting up drinks and snacks on a sideboard in the living room/dining area that was typical of all senior officer quarters. "I figure that I'd better be ready and in uniform for the rest of this week just in case nature takes its course," she explained as she pulled out some ivory linen napkins. "Jean-Luc, please bring out the bottles of ale that I have stashed in the closet by the bedroom door. They need to be chilled." She pulled out a stack of hors d'oeuvre plates from a storage unit.

He went looking for the bottles of blue ale. Holding them, he returned to the living room unsure as to where to put them. "How odd," he suddenly observed.

"What's odd?"

"You know where everything is in my quarters. But I am unfamiliar with your quarters. I didn't even know that you liked Romulan ale."

"That's not Romulan ale. It's Vulcan. And I don't really like it."

He snorted in disbelief.

"Well, that's what Dr. Selar says it is. She's my supplier."

"Dr. Selar apparently has facets to her personality that one would never suspect she has because of her Vulcan heritage."

Beverly grinned. "Dr. Selar is a very surprising Vulcaness as well as a great physician."

He smiled back. "Do Vulcans play poker?"

"Selar does, at least."

"Is she coming tonight?"

"No, Jean-Luc. She's covering for me."

He nodded as he finished setting up the bar area. "Is any of this synthehol?" He was still looking about with great curiosity making note of all the little details to Beverly's life.

"Will is the only one who indulges in the real thing on a regular basis. Everyone else will probably just have a glass or two. And then they'll switch over to synthehol if they haven't lost all of their credits by then."

"Who's coming?" he asked as he replicated several pitchers of synthale and placed them on a chilling tray.

"The usuals. Probably Will, Geordi, Data, and Worf. Deanna will be with her mother so I doubt that we'll see her tonight."

He looked over the oblong poker table. "Why eight chairs?"

"Just in case Deanna does persuade her mother to come. And occasionally Captain Halloway, Reg Barclay or Wesley will show up as well." She double-checked the bar set-up, counting the glasses. "When we get a lot of players, we only can play some version of 'Hold 'em". I personally prefer the Klingon version myself."

He came over and kissed her cheek. "Well, have fun tonight. Will I see you later?"

"Just where do you think that you are going?"

"I have to be available just in case the Ambassador decides that she needs, er, wants, er…" He stumbled over the correct word to use.

Beverly's grin widened. "Lwaxana has been known to hog-tie her liaison officers. If you end up succumbing to her charms, I won't blame you or punish you, too much."

He sent her an exasperated look. "Beverly," he warned.

"Jean-Luc," she warned back at him. "I'm expecting you to be sitting at this table, ready and willing to lose your hard-earned credits to me when the poker game begins."

"Won't Will or the others object to my presence?"

"After what you did to save Deanna? I'd be willing to bet that if you ever do become captain of a ship again, or whatever, Will would be willing to be your first officer."

It was the first time that Beverly had referenced his alternate life in more than a few weeks.

For a second he remembered what he had once been. And then he realized that he hadn't seen or heard from Q in more than a few weeks too. It was then that he recognized how rarely his thoughts about returning to become a captain again, had been intruding into this reality in most recent days. _He was beginning to accept his life here…_

Beverly interpreted his silence differently. "Let me guess, Jean-Luc. You never played poker with your bridge officers when you were captain."

"That's… true. I didn't wish to impose upon them. At first, that is. And then, later on, I…"

She came over to him and hugged him fiercely. "Oh Jean-Luc. Don't take this the wrong way, but I am so very glad that you're in my reality. And that you are _my_ lieutenant, senior grade. At least here, you can have a life. A real, normal personal life." She archly added, "And you can play poker with your friends." Then she kissed him rather thoroughly.

When she had let him up for air, he pressed a gentle kiss against her cheek. "Thank you." Then he broke away from her embrace. "I'll play tonight." He grinned. It was a very wicked smile. "If only to beat the pants off of you."

"Now that sounds like fun. Make it a promise."

**=/\= =/\= =/\=**

After four rounds of poker, Commander William Riker was willing to give the ersatz captain from another reality his due. Jean-Luc Picard, regardless of how many pips were on his collar, was a superior poker player. Will Riker knew that he had finally met his match. And it had been a long time since he had enjoyed a poker game this much.

Data and Geordi were more observers rather than participants in the hands. Data was fascinated by what was occurring and discerning the emotional undercurrents. Geordi was just enjoying watching the hands as they were being played since he'd folded with every hand that he'd been dealt. His luck was not good this night.

Worf just grunted every time he lost. Only Jean-Luc understood the curse words the Klingon occasionally mumbled.

The door to Beverly's quarters swished open. Instinctively, Will Riker stiffened, acquiring a more formal demeanor before he stood. "Captain. What an unexpected surprise."

The man strode over to an empty chair. "I'm still welcome, aren't I Beverly?"

"Of course, Tom. You're always welcome to lose credits at my table." Then her expression hardened. "I believe that Wesley may be coming by, later on," she icily warned. The way that Halloway had treated Wesley was still very much a point of contention with Beverly.

Halloway nodded, accepting her silent disapproval. "That will only be a problem if the boy comes empty handed." Halloway glanced over at the other players, finally acknowledging Jean-Luc's presence. "Where's Lwaxana?"

"The Ambassadress is at dinner with Commander Troi," Lieutenant Picard formally replied.

"You look like you survived the Parallax Mud Baths relatively unscathed."

"That I did, Sir."

"You may be the first man to ever have done that," Halloway chuckled.

"The mud made me rather slippery and hard to catch," Jean-Luc Picard coolly answered.

Surprised by the lieutenant's response, Halloway's eyes narrowed as he considered the man sitting calmly before him. Sitting down, he turned toward Riker. "Who's deal is it?"

"Mine, Sir," Data replied as he shuffled the cards. "No Peak Baseball, 3's and 9's are wild. You can buy an extra card with a 4," Data announced just in case someone at the table did not know the rules. "Everyone, please ante up."

Halloway grunted, very much disliking this version of poker with its silly rules. He'd always considered it to be a _woman's_ poker game. But he did toss a credit into the pot.

Picard speculatively eyed Mr. Data. There was something about the way that Data had crisply announced the game and described it. It was almost as if the android knew precisely how much Captain Halloway disliked this version of poker. Grinning to himself, he was beginning to suspect that Mr. Data, in any reality, was still working on becoming human.

Beverly won this hand quite readily.

It was Mr. Worf's turn to deal. And he chose draw poker, jacks or better to open. This hand quickly turned into a three man showdown between Halloway, Riker and Picard. As Halloway watched Lieutenant Picard rake the rather large pot toward his stack of credits, the captain was beginning to really wonder about this upstart lieutenant. Very few of his officers had ever challenged him at poker like this and dared to win - much less win with such cool aplomb. The man was seemingly unaware of his captain's surprise, or the reactions from the other players about the table.

All eyes turned toward Beverly for it was her turn to deal. "Same game," she announced, for she had rather enjoyed watching the prior game. Will Riker gave her a dirty look, for the first officer knew better than to win against Halloway too often. He privately wondered if Picard was smart enough to know this too.

The doors swished open.

"Are we too late?" a very effervescent Lwaxana half-dressed in cotton candy pink, asked as she swooshed into the room, trailed by her very patient daughter.

"Captain, I tried…" Deanna confessed instantly hiding her dismay at seeing the man here. "That is, I had hoped that my Mother would want to spend some time to talk to her only daughter. We see each other so rarely. But once she learned about the poker game, she insisted on coming."

With his eyes, Halloway ordered Deanna to sit next to him. Deanna didn't move fast enough. Unfortunately, Lwaxana chose to do what she wished to do which was to sit between Halloway and Picard. Neither man was thrilled with the lady's choice of chairs.

"I shall sit this hand out," Mr. Worf announced.

"I'll do that too," Geordi added, for it was by far cheaper to be a spectator at this game than to be playing it. He'd played with Lwaxana in the past and knew that the lady was a shark regardless of any and or all the types of games being played. And considering the mood that Lwaxana apparently was in, he was just grateful that he was sitting at the opposite end of the oblong table from the lady.

Jean-Luc Picard jerked, as if he'd just been pinched.

"Hands on the table," Beverly sweetly suggested to one and all. Though she was pointedly staring at Lwaxana.

"My bracelets got caught," Lwaxana sniffed.

Jean-Luc did not add to the conversation exactly where the bracelets had been caught on his person. He knew that Beverly wouldn't like it if he told her where. And he really didn't feel like cleaning up the potentially bloody aftermath if Beverly ever did find out exactly where.

Deanna merely groaned. Her mother was in rare form tonight. "Mother," she announced.

"Yes, dear."

"If you read their thoughts, it is cheating," Deanna advised rather loudly.

"Why Deanna, I wouldn't ever dream of doing such a thing!" she protested.

No one at the table really believed the Ambassadress from Betazed's protestations.

Surprisingly, Lwaxana did not win the hand. Beverly did.

Amused by the by-play at the table, Jean-Luc was smiling as it became his turn to deal again. "Traditional Texas Hold 'em," he announced as he shuffled the deck.

Then the door to Beverly's quarters opened again. Wesley and Robin crossed the threshold and then stopped abruptly when they sighted the captain.

Halloway jumped as if he had just been pinched in a vulnerable spot. "Join us," Captain Halloway jovially invited, even as he sent a wary look in Lwaxana's direction.

Jean-Luc silently admired the lady's audacity. She, in turn, sent Jean-Luc a rather smug smile.

Warily, Wesley sat down on the other side of his mother. Robin stood behind him. "I don't play poker too well," she explained.

"All the more reason that you should join us, Robin," Will Riker suggested.

"I'm not that foolish, Sir. But I wouldn't mind watching." She glanced over at the food. "May I get anyone something to eat or drink?"

"A Vulcan ale would be nice," Halloway suggested.

"I'd like one as well," Riker added.

"Tea. Earl Grey. Hot?" Robin asked of the room in general.

Smiling, a lieutenant agreed. "Yes. And thank you, Robin." On Halloway's inquisitive expression, Jean-Luc explained, "Ensign Lefler and I have served quite a few shifts together. We have learned a few things about each other's preferences."

"Jean-Luc. You get around almost as much as Will here does," Halloway suggested.

"Not in the ways that matter," Jean-Luc added, not bothering to hide the warmth of his expression as he gazed upon Beverly.

Halloway was not that pleased with this lieutenant's response.

"I believe that it is your turn to deal," Mr. Worf suggested as he threw in his ante.

"Yes." Jean-Luc looked at Data as if he were to ask the android something.

"There are enough cards for everyone to play," the android announced in response to Jean-Luc's unasked question.

With that announcement, everyone except Robin, sat around the table and threw a credit into the pot.

Jean-Luc dealt out two cards face down, to every player.

And the betting began. So did the posturing. This time, much to Geordi's surprise, he won the hand.

**=/\= =/\= =/\=**

Lwaxana was truly enjoying herself. She was surrounded by men who pretty much had to do her bidding. The Vulcan ale was surprisingly potent. Her daughter was officially annoyed with her. She was flirting outrageously with every male in the room and a few were flirting back. And she had already decided which lucky man was going to escort her back to her guest suite and warm her bed this night. In short, she was having a ball.

Almost all of the male members of the poker game were not sharing in the Betazed Ambassadress' opinion of the night.

For one thing, Captain Halloway realized after the fifth hand that he'd played against Lieutenant Picard, that Picard was the caliber of player that should be playing in the Fleet's poker playing Olympics. Picard was that good. And he wasn't afraid of besting his captain, either. So Halloway had a choice to make. He could either be very annoyed by this upstart lieutenant. Or he could plot to use him when the time came to enter the tournament. An unknown player this good could blindside more than one arrogant admiral. A fortune could be made in the betting pools. With the thought of those betting pools, Halloway's attitude toward Picard became more charitable.

In the meantime, Picard was doing his best not to let Lwaxana Troi get the better of him. He had not realized how much protection his captain's pips had given him in the old days. And even though he still felt that he was more than Lwaxana's equal, the reality was that she could wreak havoc with his career if she chose to do so. He didn't think that she would do so, if only because he had helped rescue Deanna not that long ago. But that didn't mean she couldn't annoy him within a centimeter of his self-imposed limit. Her foot on his leg did not help either. No matter how many times he moved about, Lwaxana's foot seemed to find him.

Matters weren't helped that Beverly had been observing all of the by-play with Lwaxana. And instead of being upset by it, she had found Jean-Luc's predicament to be very amusing. There were times when Jean-Luc Picard found the Howard sense of humor not to his liking.

The piles of credits in front of Lwaxana, Picard and Halloway continued to grow, much to Riker's dismay.

After Worf had dealt and then lost another hand, Lwaxana abruptly stood. "Which way is the loo?" she asked of Beverly.

"I'll escort you, Mother," Deanna dutifully replied, suspecting that her mother might need some assistance. For she'd been drinking more than her fair share of Vulcan ale this evening.

Once they were out of earshot, Worf grunted, "Interesting woman. She has an evil, keen mind. And she's a good poker player too."

Jean-Luc could actually see the questions beginning to form on Mr. Data's lips. So he spoke up. "Yes. Once a Betazed woman enters the _Phase_, all of her personality traits, so to speak, uh, blossom."

Beverly merely sipped her herbal tea. She wasn't about to make a fool of herself tonight.

"What is the _Phase?"_ Worf asked.

"It's what happens to Betazed women when the reach a certain stage in their maturity," Wesley answered. It was really the first time he was speaking up this night.

"Meaning?" Worf was definitely curious this evening.

"Their sex drive increases," Wesley replied. And on Worf's surprised expression, he added, "Four-fold."

"At least," Jean-Luc muttered.

"More like five-fold," Riker mumbled under his breath as he recalled some of the stories that Deanna had told him about her mother. Not to mention his own experiences with Lwaxana in a turbolift.

"Then the Betazed are women worthy of a Klingon," Worf announced.

"Meaning?" Halloway choked out as he was trying to recover from some ale that had gone down the wrong way.

Beverly interrupted her captain. "Wesley, dear. How do you know this?"

"I read, Mom," was his curt reply. Matters weren't helped any by Robin trying not to laugh in the background.

"Oh don't mind me," Lwaxana announced from the bathroom doorway. "I can keep track of y'all, you know…" This time it was Deanna who groaned as she trailed after her mother back to the table. "…even when I'm away from you," Lwaxana just had to add as she sat back down, duly pinching the thighs of the men on both sides of her chair as she did so.

Halloway and Picard flinched almost simultaneously.

"Just stop it, Lwaxana," Wesley yelled. For he'd had enough of this woman's continuing outrageousness. "Behave!"

Everyone froze. Some were expecting blood to flow. Lwaxana leaned back in her chair and simply looked squarely at Wesley, studying him with an intensity that caused everyone at the table except for Wesley to feel like squirming. Then she said something that surprised everyone. "Do you want a job, _Little One_?"

"What?" Beverly was not pleased with Lwaxana's offer.

"I'm serious, _Little One_. You clearly don't want to be part of Starfleet right now, in spite of your more recent heroic actions. The captain here wants to drop kick you off of his ship any way that he can get away with and that doesn't end up with your mother insisting upon his having a full physical every other week." Lwaxana paused to admire the way that Beverly's jaw had dropped at this observation. "Now, _Jeannie _here_, _just wants whatever is best for you and to protect you if he can." With a dramatic stage whisper she added, "He's in love with your mother, you know. And he's rather fond of you as well. He thinks of you like a son." Jean-Luc tried to stifle an audible groan.

In a more normal tone of a commanding, dictatorial voice she continued. "Mr. Worf just wishes to teach you how to defend yourself just in case you ever run across the Borg again." Lwaxana nodded in Robin's direction. "Your lover knows that you have to leave her in order to find yourself again. Then she hopes that you will return to her." As if going down a list, she continued. "Mr. Riker doesn't quite know what to do with you though he would help you if he can. He thinks of you as the little brother that he has always wanted." She looked over at Geordi. "Mr. LaForge thinks that you can find your salvation in engineering. With him. It is possible that you might." Glancing over at Mr. Data, she added, "And Mr. Data will do what he can to assist you in whatever endeavor you wish to do. Though Mr. Data doesn't quite understand why certain members of Starfleet have ostracized you the way that they have, he does understand what it means to be ostracized by certain members of Starfleet since he experiences it on a daily basis himself." Her chuckle was the only sound in the room. "Your Mother, of course, simply loves you. And she would protect you if she could. But even she knows that you have to fight your own battles, _Little One_."

She leaned against her chair back. "So, the way I see it, you should come to work for me. You'll be free to see the galaxy without the confining restraints of Starfleet's rules and over-abundant protocols. You'll have to work hard for when I work hard, my staff works hard too." She glanced over at Jean-Luc. "And in spite of what some people might think of me, I have accomplished a lot in my life. And some of what I've accomplished was even for the good. And I think that is something that you really need in your life right now, Wesley. Positive things. Good things. So, will you come and work for me?" She smiled over at her daughter. "And as an added incentive, I'll keep my daughter from driving you crazy. There's only so much softly spoken therapeutic assurances that any normal body can stand before going berserk. I believe that you're just about at your limit."

Wesley stared at the lady. A smile began to form. "You know, Madam Ambassador, your offer is the best offer that I have had in what seems like forever. May I give you my answer in the morning? I'd like to discuss it with my friends."

Lwaxana nodded. She already silently recognized that she had won for Wesley was feeling excited about her offer even if he wasn't actually displaying his emotions at the moment.

"Wesley…" Beverly whispered as she watched her son stand and hold Robin's hand as they both left her quarters.

"Well said, Madam. I shall encourage him to accept your offer," Jean-Luc stated. "And I thank you for your kindness."

"Bah. I wasn't being kind," Lwaxana countered. "Wesley's a genius. I could really use his brain during my negotiations. And unlike some people I know, I actually like the lad."

"Thank you," Beverly softly stated even as she still looked accusingly at Thomas Halloway.

"Enough about business. Let's play poker," Riker suggested as he shuffled the deck. It wouldn't take much to turn this poker party into an unfortunate incident that would have to be put on report.

"Good night, everyone," Geordi announced as he stood. "Coming, Data?"

"I shall say good night as well since the gamma shift starts in forty-three minutes," Data added as he too stood and walked over to the doorway.

"Deal, Commander," Worf grunted as he watched Data and Geordi leave.

"Let's make this game interesting," Will suggested.

"Let's not," the captain countered for the stack of credits in front of Will had grown considerably after the last two hands. And Halloway's chips had diminished.

When it was Lwaxana's turn to deal, she commented, "I liked Will's suggestion of making this game interesting."

Deanna mentally groaned for her mother was so predictable - at least in some matters.

"Strip poker anyone?" Lwaxana suggested.

**=/\= =/\= =/\=**

An hour later Jean-Luc helped Beverly clean up after the game. They were the only two left in her quarters. He had held his own and had acquired a fair share of Riker's chips during the evening. Though toward the end, he'd let Captain Halloway win enough so as not to leave the game as an angry man.

"Jean-Luc, do you really think that it's a good idea for Wesley to go to work for Lwaxana?"

"Actually, it might just be the best thing for him. The lady has a sense of _joie de vivre_ that will keep Wesley from dwelling too much upon his recent past. She'll keep him busy and force him to think in new directions. And she won't tolerate anyone who tries to dismiss or degrade him because of Locutus."

"How do you know all this?"

"Beverly, she called Wesley _Little One._ And I know that in any reality, when Lwaxana calls you those two words, she loves you." He raised his palm to silence the protests that Beverly was about to make. "She means it in a maternal manner. And she will protect Wesley as if he were her own son. In spite of her annoying tendencies, the lady has a great heart." Jean-Luc hugged Beverly for a brief moment. "Wesley needs to regain his sense of self, Beverly. It took me many months to do so when I was Locutus - and I had your help as well as that of Deanna and other Starfleet therapists. Wesley only has his friends to look after him here. And if Lwaxana Troi wishes to declare herself to the universe as Wesley's friend and protector and therapist, then that can only be good for Wesley."

"Underneath all of her trappings, I know she's a good woman. When Deanna isn't mad at her mother, she's told me quite a few marvelous stories," Beverly explained. "If Wesley asks me my opinion, then I'll tell him to do it." She glanced about her quarters. "Wesley certainly can't stay here. I'm actually surprised that Tom had not already ordered him off of the _Enterprise. _It was what I would have expected from the man._"_

"There was a time when Halloway fancied himself as your suitor."

"I know that's what he wanted, Jean-Luc. But I never did. He's an ambitious man, and I don't have those kind of aspirations for my life or my career." Beverly leaned into her lover, desiring to be held closer by him. Jean-Luc obliged. "Besides, even before the Borg, Tom barely tolerated Wesley. And Wesley didn't help matters by being a lot smarter than Tom. _And by setting the nanites loose in engineering…_"

"Halloway was jealous of Jack too, wasn't he?"

"There was that."

Jean-Luc pulled her into a long, passionate kiss. "Shall we go back to my quarters or do you wish to stay here?"

"Well, I do have a very big bathtub which you have yet to try out, Jean-Luc."

"I think, Beverly, that your very big bathtub is a splendid idea. I think that both of us need to relax after that poker game." As he slowly began to undress his lady love, Jean-Luc casually asked, "Beverly, do you suppose that Mr. Data is deliberately trying to get back at Captain Halloway, albeit in a most subtle manner?"

"You noticed that too? I actually thought that I saw Data smile for a split second…"

**=/\= =/\= =/\=**

The lovers were sweaty. And their limbs were entwined. In a cabin lit only by a couple of dozen columnar candles, they were at rest for the moment under the romantic lighting. The low lighting disguised a lot of wrinkles. Neither lover thought that the other was done with having sex this night.

"Deanna doesn't really want to discuss Jean-Luc with me," Lwaxana purred as her lover's fingers started stroking her breasts again.

"Is she hiding something?"

"Not really. At least, whatever it is, is not something that she can discuss with me. I sensed some sort of Starfleet and patient protocols involved."

"Does she think that he has a mental defect?"

"Jean-Luc?" Lwaxana laughed broadly. "Darling, Jean-Luc is many things - even above and beyond what I can glean from him when I probe him. But if he has any _mental defect_ that I can find, it is the fact that he is too loyal to Starfleet - and to you. You're the captain of the _Enterprise_. And he truly loves this ship and its crew." She started to slowly explore her lover's body with her fingers. "You already know that he is willing to die for you. You need have no doubts as to where his loyalties lie."

"That's good to know, Lwaxana. But still, what I don't understand is his sudden rise from the lower decks. I find it hard to believe that an officer of his caliber just simply wasn't noticed for decades."

"Well, that is where Jean-Luc Picard becomes interesting," Lwaxana observed, even as she was reaching for her glass of wine. "The best way I can describe his change is as if he just simply woke up." She shrugged. It was a deliberate action for she knew how her breasts would tremble and jiggle when she did it. And if there was anything that she knew about Thomas Ian Halloway, it was that he was a 'breast' man. And she was very happy to oblige him.

"_He woke up_?"

"He is what he always was - only better. It's as if something clicked in his brain. Pity it took him decades to finally do it. If he'd awakened when he was a mere ensign, he might have been a captain by now." Her hands moved lower. "He might have even given you a run for your money."

"He did that tonight," Halloway grumbled.

After permitting Halloway to kiss her on a few interesting places on her body, Lwaxana added, "And then there's Worf."

Thomas stopped nibbling. "What about Worf."

"It's curious."

"What about Worf is curious? I didn't think that you could read his mind."

"I can't read most Klingon minds. They're too primitive for my sensibilities. But I can easily sense Worf's emotions…" Lwaxana stopped talking as she just had to nibble Thomas right back after what he'd been doing to her.

A little while later, Thomas asked, "What about Worf?"

"He admires Lieutenant Picard. Jean-Luc is one of the few officers on board this ship that Worf truly respects." She patted her lover's chest. "Don't worry, my dear. Mr. Worf is very respectful of you and Commander Riker. What's surprising is why he feels this way over Lieutenant Picard. He seems to think that the man is a warrior with an ethic equal to his own."

"You're right, that is odd. I don't recall Worf and Picard ever being on a mission together, much less working tactical together…"

Then Lwaxana distracted him enough so that he stopped talking. He had better things to do at the moment than talk about this odd lieutenant, senior grade.

After making love again, and being held in her lover's arms, Lwaxana turned her thoughts back to Jean-Luc Picard. "It's funny. When I probed Lieutenant Picard's mind when we were taking our little mud bath, even though there was a part of him that appreciated my naked form, there was another part of his mind that considered looking upon me as taboo."

"Better that than he should look upon you with lust," this captain of the _Enterprise_ decided.

"Darling, a Betazed women in the _Phase_ can never have too many men lusting after her…"

"We'll see about that," he warned.

"I thought that you ordered Picard to prevent you from marrying me," she warned.

"That was just to give him a reason for being diligent in attending to you. I didn't really mean it."

"Darling, you don't need to give a man like Picard a reason for doing his duty. In fact, he'd be insulted if he thought that you did do so." She rested her bosom against her lover's bare chest. "Now, let's stop talking about your lowly lieutenant, and now start talking about what is really bothering you - Wesley Crusher and why I want him."

Up in a corner, far from the lover's sight, a very curious member of the Continuum observed these lovers. In some ways, he found Lwaxana Troi to be more amusing than Jean-Luc Picard. If Jean-Luc Picard knew of this, he would have told Lwaxana that it is never a good idea to have a _Q_ find you _interesting…_

_**The End - for now.**_

_**A.N.: I am planning on a few more stories in this alternate universe for I am just having too much fun with this version of JLP to stop now. The next story in the series will probably be posted in the next few months.. In the mean time, I am continuing my "De-Tached: Life with Beverly" series of stories. With a lot more set in that alternate universe to come. **_

_**Again, thank you for all of your kind comments and suggestions.**_


End file.
